Snievee the Adventurer
by Snievee
Summary: Snievee is a weakling who faints at the sight of blood and goes on adventures in an attempt to get over his fears, but on one particular day, he finds a butter knife that can shapeshift based on his emotions. He takes it, not knowing who is after it, or who made it.
1. Ch 1

The Beginning

(Note: I'm sorry for the lame, confusing version I had out, this one is much more edited and a lot better. that last one was a bit of a rough draft, I guess)

It was a boring day in the Hoenn region. I was sitting on my old friend Reshiram's back, next to my sleeping Zoroark, looking through binoculars at the mountains to find any strange caves I haven't seen before to check out. You see, I'm an adventurer, I became one so I could try to overcome my fears. For example, I can't stand blood, I used to be scared of heights, but I got over it, and whenever I am around legendary Pokemon, I get nervous, which is bad because I have a lot of legendaries in my team. My team consists of Zoroark, Reshiram, Lugia, Keldeo, Suicune, Serperior, and Magikarp (who never battles), but at the current moment, only Zoroark and Reshiram were with me. So anyways, back to the point. I was looking around for caves to explore, when suddenly, I found one near the summit. "Hey, Reshiram, I found another one we haven't explored," I told him excitedly.

"Ok, I'll fly you there then," Reshiram replied as he took off to go to the cave.

A few minutes later, we found the cave. "Snievee, is this the place?" Reshiram yelled over the wind.

"Yeah, I think so!" I yelled back. Zoroark and I dismounted and all three of us walked into the cave. We walked through the cave for a while until we walked into a large opening. There was a strange, bluish colored light coming from the back of the cave. The cave was covered in stalagmites and stalactites dripping with water and a small pathway down the middle which lead to a small, golden box on a stone slab.

"Zoroark and Reshiram, wait here, I'm going to go open the box over there," I told my Pokemon. They both nodded. I smiled at them and went towards the box. It wasn't locked, which was strange, so I opened it. Inside of it was an ordinary, silver butter knife.

"Well, that was a waste of time," I whispered to myself. Suddenly, the butter knife started to turn a gold color, sharpen itself, and curve backward.

"Hello," I heard someone say.

"Reshiram, was that you?" I asked.

"What did I do?" Reshiram replied.

"No, stupid, I'm right here!" I heard the voice say again.

"Over where?" I asked as I glanced around the dark cave.

"Look at your hand, idiot…" The voice said again.

"I think I am starting to go insane…" I shook my head.

"I am right here, stupid! I am the knife!" The voice yelled.

"Oh, ok, are you a new Pokemon from the Kalos region?" I asked the knife.

"W-what!? No! I am not a pokemon! Man, you are really stupid…" The knife replied. I was starting to get a bit irritated with the knife, when suddenly, the knife turned a reddish color, sharpened itself even more, and formed spikes.

"Wha… How are you changing like that?" I asked, about ready to drop it if it changed any more.

"I was made to change my form to match my holder's mood," The butter knife replied. "Huh, that's weird…" I whispered to myself. "Hey, Snievee, did you get what was in the box?" Reshiram asked impatiently. "Yeah, I've got it" I said while walking to my impatient Pokemon.

"Do you guys want to leave now?" I asked my Pokemon. They both nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

We walked to the entrance, but when we tried to leave the cave, a strange force held us back from exiting.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Oh no, he's still here…" The butter knife replied.

"What's still here!?" I yelled.

"My guardian…"

"Who said that!?" Reshiram grabbed me and held me close.

"Reshiram, it's ok, it's just the butter knife," I explained, "Some weirdo forged it and somehow it's able to talk and change to my moods." There was a large boom sound that came from the end of the cave.

"W-what was that…?" I asked. My instincts told me to run and hide, but I tried to ignore them and press on. Suddenly, a large, crystal-like monster fell from the ceiling. It was a strange humanoid creature with sharp claws instead of hands and a large red mark on it's head.

"Ok, Snievee, was it? In order to leave this cave, you have to kill that thing. It's weakness is the large, red mark on it's head. Also, only a blow from me can kill it, but your Pokemon can help, too." The butter knife informed me.

"Thanks," I replied. "Aren't you going to complain about how I should've told you about this beforehand?" The butter knife asked. "No, not at all. I came here for a challenge, and this will definitely do. If anything, I should be thanking you." I replied. I tried to be nice and not reveal what I was really thinking, but I guess it wasn't a very good idea, since the butter knife always knew what mood I was in.

"Ok, Zoroark, distract him. Run to the right of him and use Night Daze." Zoroark nodded.

"Ok, good, and Reshiram, can you fly me to above him so I can jump off and stab him with this."

"What? With that flimsy little butter knife?"

"I guess so…"

"I'm not going to let you risk your life by letting you fight this thing with a flimsy butter knife!"

"Reshiram, no matter what you say, I'm still going to do this. I'm ready to fight if I have to, and it seems that now is a time that I should fight." Right as I mentioned me being ready to fight, the butter knife grew into the size of a sword.

"Woah, how did you…"

"I already told you," The butter knife interrupted me, "I can change to your moods. You were ready to fight, so I grew into sword size so you could fight effectively with me."

"Oh, well, ok then…"

Zoroark ran beside the giant, crystalline golem and used Night Daze. The attack did absolutely nothing.

"What the…" I started to say when all of the sudden, the Golem slashed at Rashiram and I. Reshiram flew up with me on his back and dodged the attack, but his arm flew to his side and hit Zoroark, sending him flying through the air, causing him to faint from the impact.

"Zoroark!" I screamed. The golem's arm swung back at us and smacked me off of Reshiram's back. I tried to get up, but my left leg hurt like crazy. I did my best to not look at the wound, knowing that if I saw blood I would black out.

"Reshiram, use Blue Flare on him and try to get his attention!" The Blue Flare hit the golem, but only chipped the crystals on it's body. My body was starting to sweat like crazy as I though of what to do next. Suddenly, the infuriated golem swung it's arm at me again. I barely dodged his attack, but he got his arm stuck in the ground. I grabbed the golem's arm and started to climb up to his head. He tried to use his other arm to swat me off of his arm, but he missed and hit his own arm, breaking a large part of it off and leaving a large part of his other arm in the ground. He tried to shake me off, but I held on and eventually got to his shoulder. But as soon as I stood up, the golem swatted me off. Luckily, Reshiram was there to catch me. After all of that thinking, I decided to go with the original plan now that I knew a bit more about my enemy. "Reshiram, back to the original plan, bring me up to his head before he can land a hit on us!" I yelled. "Ok!" He replied. The golem tried to hit us with a downward slash, but Reshiram dodged the attack. I jumped off of Reshiram's. "YAH!" I cried as I thrusted the tip of the blade into the golem's red mark.

The golem suddenly froze, and started to dissipate back into crystals.

"Ok, guys, let's go," I said. When I turned around to see Zoroark and Reshiram, they were both looking in horror at my leg.

"Uh, Snievee, you might want to look at your left leg…" Reshiram told me.

"Oh, no, don't tell me it's…" I looked down to see blood dripping from my leg and I blacked out.

(Just a note, this is my first fanfiction that I have ever posted online, and please, tell me what you think about it so far…)


	2. Ch 2

The Butter Knife

(Sorry for the lame other 2nd chapter I had out a while ago, I was really tired when I made it, this surpasses it by far…)

A few hours later, I regained consciousness. Well, partially. All I could remember were faint murmurs and darkness. Eventually, my vision started to came back, and I was able to see clearly again. I was laying on my right side looking at the clock. It was 10:00 at night.

"Ah, I see you have regained consciousness," I heard a voice say. I looked to the left of the bed to see Nurse Joy standing next to my bed with Zoroark sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Ah, I guess so… How long was I unconscious?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh, about seven hours…?" She paused for a bit, "Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Eh, I feel, ok...I guess… How long do you think it will take for my leg to heal?" I asked her.

"Your leg is already healed," She chuckled, "We took care of it while you were unconscious."

"Oh, oops, I forgot…" I blushed. Instant healing was a new thing to Pokemon centers, so I often forgot about it.

"Well, now that your awake and feeling well, you are free to go!" She smiled.

"Ok, thanks…" I said tiredly. I got up and tapped Zoroark on the shoulder. He sleepily opened his eyes.

"It's time to go home, Zoroark." He got up and handed me the butter knife we found in the cave. I didn't notice that it wasn't in my pocket until now.

"Oh, thanks for holding onto that for me," I thanked him as I grabbed the butter knife and put it into my pocket. We walked out into the crowded lobby and headed out the door, where Reshiram was standing next to the door waiting for us.

"Snievee!" He yelled excitedly as he swept me up into his arms and gave me a hug.

"Eek!" I screamed, surprised by Reshiram.

"Anyway, it's getting late, let's go home," Reshiram suggested. I was a bit too tired to say anything, so I just nodded. He put Zoroark and I on his back and flew us home.

Our house was a white, two story house with a large, white shed next to it for the big Pokemon to sleep in. Our house was on a large, grassy plateau, which had a few trees growing around it, but we never took much of our time to do anything with it. We had no neighbors, and the only way to get there is to either fly or climb. Reshiram dropped us off at the front door and glided to the shed to go to sleep. We entered our house and walked into the living room. Our living room was abnormally large, so our large Pokemon could come inside if they wanted to, with a computer in the corner near the entrance to the kitchen. There was a large couch in the middle of the room which faced the TV, and on the other side of the room, there was a large sliding glass door, which was large enough for Lugia and Reshiram to fit in, which lead to the back where our abnormally large built-in pool was. Everyone seemed to be asleep, Keldeo was sleeping on the couch, Suicune was sleeping on the floor next to the TV, and Magikarp was sleeping in the pool. The only ones who weren't asleep where Serperior and my Mom, who were both researching on the computer and writing down notes. You see, My mom was a scientist, she studies Pokemon and what their powers can do. She was the one who taught my Pokemon how to talk se we could understand each other, which made life a lot easier.

"Ah, welcome back," My mom turned around and faced us, "Did something happen while you were out exploring?"

"Um, Sure…" I said as I scratched the back on my neck nervously, "I, um, got attacked by a gollem and sorta blacked out." "Oh, I see," She mumbled while her eyes were glued to the computer screen, "glad to see your ok, but try to be more careful next time." She went back to her research. Serperior finally finished what he was writing and turned around to greet us.

"Hello! Welcome back, you two! Did you find anything interesting that you want us to look at?" He asked us. Usually, when we went exploring, we found strange things that we didn't know anything about, so we usually brought them to Serperior to look at.

"Actually, yes, we found a strange butter knife and wanted you to take a look at it." I said as Zoroark nodded in agreement

"A strange butter knife? Let me see it…" I took out the butter knife, which was back in it's golden, sharp state, and gave it to Serperior. As soon as Serperior grabbed the knife, it morphed into a green, leaf-like blade. Serperior gasped.

"No, this can't be…" He took the knife to my Mom to examine. As soon as my Mom grabbed it, it morphed into a sharp, purple dagger. She pushed had glasses up to the top of her nose and examined it closely. After a few minutes of analyzing the knife, her eyes widened.

"It's the real thing…" She told Serperior.

"What should we do with it?" Serperior asked my mom.

"Give it back to him and tell him to hold it close and not to loose it, this is too valuable to loose."

"B-but… Are you absolutely sure about this!?" Serperior asked nervously.

"Yes, he will need more protection as he travels. Just give it back to him."

"Ok, I'll give it back then." Serperior slithered back over to us.

"Keep this close at all times, do not loose this! This is a very valuable weapon. I know this sounds cliche, but if this falls into the wrong hands, it could be very, VERY bad. Do you understand the responsibilities that wielding this knife will bring?" I stood thought for a minute. Sure, I needed to strengthen myself, but having something as dangerous as this to protect? I was a bit hesitant, but I decided to keep it and protect it.

"Yes, I do understand. I will take care of it and keep in near me at all times." Serperior handed me the knife and gave me a large snake hug.

"Good luck," He whispered. He went back to the computer and continued to work.

Zoroark and I made our way upstairs to go to my room.

"Well, what was kinda weird," I said. Zoroark nodded in agreement. When we walked into my room, Zoroark walked over to the right side of my bed and laid down on the floor. I walked over to the left side of my bed, careful not to step on my sleepy Zoroark, climbed on, and pulled my blanket over my body. I was feeling restless, so I closed my eyes, clasped my hands together, and whispered a quiet prayer. I opened my eyes to see Zoroark leaning over the bed with his eyes closed and his hands together. He opened his eyes and looked at me innocently.

"Aww… You're a good Zoroark," I laughed while I patted him on the head. He smiled at me and went back to bed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
